Puppet
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: "Ini untukmu." dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, pemahat itu kembali mengambil bongkahan kayu serta alat pemahatnya. Ia mulai membentuk detil wajah wanita dalam foto itu. "Dan juga untukku," ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit biru siang ini. "Agar aku tidak kesepian lagi di dunia ini. Tanpamu."


"_Godmorgon_. Terima kasih telah membeli produk kami." ujar seorang pria bertampang _stoic_ seraya memberikan beberapa bongkahan kayu yang biasanya ia jadikan sebagai bahan dasar _furniture_nya.

"Sama-sama," pria lainnya dengan rambut putih serta kedua iris merah, menyahut seraya memberikan sejumlah uang untuk membayar bongkahan kayu tersebut.

"Memangnya untuk apa kayu itu?" tanya pemilik toko yang biasanya jarang berbicara itu. Ada sebuah tanda tanya dalam benaknya. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan seorang pelanggan yang datang ke toko _furniture_ hanya untuk membeli kayu yang belum diolah.

"Aku ingin membuat boneka," jawabnya. "Sebuah boneka yang sangat _awesome_—" ia menggantungkan kata-katanya. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "—agar aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

.

.

Puppet

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Puppet © Uchiha Ry-chan

((Warning: OOC and AU))

~ Trade fict with xX-**TikTok'TimeMachine** ~

.

.

Bangunan kecil bergaya Eropa itu menjadi saksi bisu yang melihat pekerjaan seorang _master_ yang terkenal dengan pahatan-pahatan kayu bernilai seni tinggi. Sayang sekali jendela besar berbingkai cokelat tua yang menempel pada bagian dinding bangunan tersebut tertutup oleh sebuah kain hitam dari dalam. Membuat kebanyakan orang tidak mengetahui sosok _master _itu, berikut dengan karya-karyanya. Hanya segellintir orang. Itupun hanya kerabat dan beberapa teman dekat yang dipercaya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa pemahat itu tidak mau dirinya juga karyanya diketahui banyak orang.

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat bagus." puji seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu seraya menatap sebuah boneka kayu pesanannya dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya.

"Siapa dulu yang buat? Kesesese~" tawanya, pembuat boneka tersebut.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Selalu percaya diri dengan tingkatan yang terlalu tinggi."

"Biarkan saja. Oh iya, selain uang ini, terima kasih sudah memberikanku ide untuk membuat sebuah boneka kayu. Rasanya bosan jika terus-terusan membuat pahatan kayu saja." pemahat berambut putih itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sementara si rambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan rasa terima kasih itu.

.-.-.-.

Matahari semakin meninggi di langit. Hari semakin siang. Namun kedua hal yang saling berhubungan itu tidak mematahkan keinginan pemahat berambut putih tadi untuk membuat sebuah boneka kayu. Mencari kesenangan lain dari benda berwarna cokelat dengan bentuk tabung tersebut selain memahat. Haruskah kita menjulukinya _puppet master _nanti?

Pemahat sekaligus pembuat boneka kayu itu mulai membentuk pola dari boneka yang akan dibuatnya. Membentuknya semirip mungkin seperti siapa yang ia maksud. Berbekal foto diri orang itu, juga ukuran-ukuran kemungkinan yang ia buat pada lembaran kertas sketsa, ia mulai membuat bagian tubuh boneka tersebut. Harus mirip. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan'nya' yang saat ini sudah terlalu jauh darinya.

"Selesai~ kesesese! Tinggal bagian wajahnya." si pembuat boneka itu mengambil bongkahan terakhir kayu yang ia beli pagi tadi di sebuah toko _furniture_ Swedia. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah batang pohon dan mengambil alat pemahatnya. Sepertinya apapun itu, selalu ada bagian memahat dalam pekerjaan si pemilik iris merah itu.

Baru saja akan memulai pahatan pertama, pria itu terdiam. Memandang gambar di foto itu, "—bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pada sesosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah mengenakan sebuah pakaian _maid_ ketika foto itu diambil. Wanita itu tersenyum senang. Seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya.

"Aku rindu padamu." ia meletakkan kayu serta pemahatnya tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Ia mendekatkan foto itu ke wajahnya. Dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan itu.

Hening. Tidak ada sebuah suara yang terdengar dari bibir manis pria albino itu. Kecuali gumaman kecil yang sepertinya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memang suara pria itu terlalu kecil untuk di dengar.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Salah satu punggung tangannya menghapus air bening yang jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya walaupun hanya satu hingga dua tetes. Ia meletakkan foto tersebut di atas rumput hijau taman, tempat dimana ia memulai pekerjaannya sedari tadi. Menahan foto tersebut dengan batu kecil agar foto tersebut tidak terebut oleh sang angin yang hari ini tengah bertiup sedikit kencang.

"Ini untukmu." dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, pria itu kembali mengambil bongkahan kayu serta alat pemahatnya. Ia mulai membentuk detil wajah wanita dalam foto itu.

"Dan juga untukku," ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit biru siang ini. "Agar aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi di dunia ini. Tanpamu."

.-.-.-.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini kain hitam yang menutupi jendela bagian dalam bangunan kecil itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan baju _maid_nya yang sedang tersenyum manis seolah menyapa indahnya dunia pagi ini. Dari belakang wanita itu, terlihat seorang pria beriris merah yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita pemilik senyum manis tadi.

Pria itu tersenyum. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada wanita itu, "Mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama."

~ FIN ~

A/N: Kana~ maafkan aku karena terlalu lama ngebales trade fict PrusHung kita ; A;) UKK dan Uji level menghantuiku~ /leshots!

Disini saya mengambil tema boneka, karena teman saya yang ikut trade fict juga membuat PrusHung dengan tema boneka. Jadi gak ada salahnya 'kan satu tema? XD Err—disini Elizavetanya udah meninggal. Tapi saya sengaja tidak menjelaskan kenapa cewek cantik seperti dia itu meninggal. Orz!

Selain itu, puppet itu boneka kayu, 'kan? Itulah mengapa saya menyebut Gilbert pemahat dan pembuat boneka kayu. Karena nyatanya saya baru tahu kalau pemahat dan pembuat boneka kayu itu beda. /wongdeso /dibuangkelaut

Sekian. Mohon maaf apabila banyak terdapat kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Komentar dari kalian semua, selalu ditunggu :D

Dan buat Kana, terima kasih atas trade fictnya. Kapan-kapan lagi yuk? :p


End file.
